


The dangers of uhm, aspirin?

by cats_eye78



Series: Bad Aspirin. [1]
Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jensen takes what he thinks is aspirin things get interesting and Jared, well Jared feels so good.  I'm crap at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dangers of uhm, aspirin?

                                                The dangers of uhm, aspirin?  
   
Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Also I'm sure the women that are and have been in their lives are wonderful people and in no way does this fic reflect on them.   
Set between seasons 1 and 2  
   
   
            Jared was walking through the kitchen doorway, having just gotten himself a fresh beer, when he was suddenly tackled by his normally not octopus like costar.   
   
            “Jay, hey man, how ya do’in?”  Jensen grins up as he snuggles into Jared’s chest.  
   
            Okay, I’m in the twilight zone now.  Or maybe just really drunk, hey no!  This is only my second beer!  He thinks before asking “Jen, you feelin’ okay man?”  
   
            “Mmhmm, yeah, I had a headache, but Mike gave me some aspirin and now I feel fine.  Hey, your shirt is really soft.”  Jen mumbles as he closes his eyes and rubs his face over his friend’s chest.  Suddenly giggling, “I felt your nipple get hard.”  He resumed snuggling.  “You feel really good, nice and warm.”  His hands slip up under the back of Jared’s shirt.  “Do you feel good?”  
   
            Oh god, I’m in hell.  “Yeah Jen, I feel good.” He reassures as he pulls hands off of skin. “Let’s go find Mike.”  And kill him.  He adds to himself.  
             
            Jensen whimpers protest when Jared stops his exploration of his smooth, muscled back.  But then Jay lets him keep rubbing his face over his nipple so he calls it a win.  
             
            Oh god, oh god, oh god.  He’s licking my nipple through my shirt!  Find Mike, now!   
   
            “Mike!  Where the Hell are you!”  Jared’s thunderous shout cuts through the noise of the party.  
   
            “Jay!  Can I get some help out here?”  Tom’s yell comes from Mike’s backyard.  
   
            Trying to walk and fend off Jens hands and, oh god, tongue was harder than Jared had thought possible. He only made it a couple of feet before he had to stop walking and concentrate on the fending.  “Jen, Jen please stop.  Please, Jensen, stop.”  He pleaded as he managed to capture both of Jen’s hands with his left hand and used the other to force Jensen’s head away from his chest, which now sported an impressive wet spot over the right nipple.  Thanking god that he had a long shirt on over baggy pants, he tried to will down his raging hard-on.  “Jen, look at me.”  
   
            Jensen raised his lust blown eyes to meet Jared’s pleading, “Please Jay, I need to touch you.  You feel sooo good and even through your shirt you taste good.  Can I taste you for real?”  Jared groaned as his thumb was captured in Jens mouth.  
             
            “Tell you what,” oh god “if you promise to keep both your hands on my shoulder then you can keep,” oh Christ, “keep sucking on my thumb.”  God save me.  “Will that work for you Jensen?”   
   
            “Mmmhmm.”  Came Jensen’s blissed out reply.  
   
            “No Jen, you have to say it.”  Pulling his thumb away and shivering at the whine that escaped his friend.  
   
            “Okay.  My hands on your shoulder,” he fitted action to words, “and now gimme that thumb.”  He reached for it with his tongue.  “God, you taste so good.”  Mumbled as he rolled the digit in his mouth.  
   
            Oh god, I’m going to the special hell for this.  “Come on we gotta walk now.”  Now that Jen was kind of behaving Jared was able to get them through the house and out into the yard quickly.  
   
            The sight that met his eyes was comical to say the least.  Mike had Tommy in the grass and was curled around him like he was a Superman shaped teddy-bear.  A pissed off teddy-bear, but a teddy-bear none the less.  
   
            “Jared what took you so long?  I really need some help with him.  Eep!”  The last squeak was caused by Mike biting his stomach.   
   
            “Mm, you taste amazing Tommy and your skin, it’s like butter.”  
   
            “Well, I see he had the same ‘aspirin’ that Jen had.”  
   
            “He said that too?  Mike said that he took aspirin, but I thought he was just messing with me.”  Was Tom’s disgruntled reply.  “Crap, so you really didn’t mean to get fucked up?”  The last was directed at Mike.  
   
            “I told you I didn’t.  Now will you please fuck me?”  Mike nuzzled Tom’s crotch and was rewarded with a pop-up tent.  
   
            “Oh god, uhg.  Okay baby, I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk, but only if you find me that aspirin and we throw it out.”  
   
            Mike leapt to his feet, dragging Tom with him, “It’s in the bathroom, hurry!”  
   
            “Wait!  Tom what am I gonna do?  Jen’s messed up too.”   
   
            “I don’t know man; if he gets off he might pass out.  Best of luck.”  Tom threw over his shoulder as he was dragged inside the house.  
   
            “Oh god.”  He scrubbed his face with his free hand.  “Jen I need to sit down.  And can I please have my thumb back?”  Jensen’s face fell as Jared pulled away from him and collapsed onto the grass.  “What am I gonna do with you, man?”  
   
            Jensen face lit up as he dropped to the ground and slithered around to get between Jared’s legs, “You could fuck me.”  He licked a wet stripe up Jared’s inner thigh.  
   
            “God No!”  Jared cried shoving him away.  He turned and tried to scramble to his feet, but Jen tackled him and used one of their Supernatural fight moves to flip and pin him.  
   
            “Why Jay?   I feel how hard you are.”  He ground his erection against Jared’s.  Licking his neck when it was thrown back, biting the younger man’s ear, and whispering, “I want you, I want you in me.”   
   
            “No, you don’t, it’s just the drugs talking.  Please let me go, Jen, please.”  God how he wished what Jen said was true.  
   
            “It’s not just the drugs!  How can you say that?”   
   
            Jensen looks so hurt that Jared wants to just ignore his upstairs brain and let this happen.  “Jen, I-,” he’s cut off by Jensen’s mouth.  
             
            Jensen takes advantage of the already open mouth to get his tongue inside.  As he licked and rolled Jared’s tongue he felt the young man melt.  “I love you.  Please Jay, love me.”  He pleaded, tears shining in his eyes.  
   
            Special Hell, here I come.  “I do love you, it’s just-.”  Looking into those eyes he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say no. Jesus he has the eyes of a Disney princess. So not fair.  “Okay baby.  I’ll do it; I’ll take care of you.  Just not here, let’s go inside.”  He lovingly kisses Jen, pulling him close as they stand.  He prayed that his friend wouldn’t remember and hate him tomorrow.  “Jen, no extra touching until we’re inside a room.  Just your arm around me.  Got it?”  Special Hell, yep.  
             
            “M’kay.”  Was all the response he got as Jensen burrowed into his side.   
   
            Quickly they made their way back inside, through the house, and into a spare room tucked in the basement.  Once the door was securely locked Jared let Jensen kiss him again.  He couldn’t hold back his groan as his mouth was captured, tilting his head down and pulling the shorter man up against him, pressing him against the door.  Giving in he grabbed Jen’s ass, something he had longed to do for ages, and lifted him causing those bowed legs to wrap themselves around his waist.  
   
            “Oh god, Jay, I want you, I need you, so bad.”  Jensen babbled frantically as Jay squeezed his tight ass and humped him into the door.  “Please Jay.  I need that big cock of yours in me.  I need you to fill me, split me wide with it.  Please fuck me.”  He managed to tear Jared’s shirt open and started licking and biting anywhere he could reach.  
   
            Growling Jared turned and threw Jensen onto the bed.  “Strip.”  He ordered, peeling off his torn shirt.  He stalked around the bed, his gaze dark and heated as he watched Jen fumble off his cloths.  “Stop, don’t move.”  Was snapped out when the now naked man reached for him.  
   
            “Please Jay,”  he whimpered going crazy watching that beautiful body ripple as he circled the bed like a wolf preparing to pounce.  
   
            And pounce he did, covering the naked body laid out like a prize to be had.  His big hand snarled in the short hair at the base of Jen’s head, pulling it back, exposing his neck.  “You want me?”  He bit down on the tender skin. “You got me.”  He sealed his lips on the pulse point, sucking and nipping.  Growling he pulled Jensen up onto his lap, biting where his neck met the shoulder, his free hand snaking around to slide fingers into the crease of his ass.  
   
            “Ahh, god!  Oh god.  Please Jay!”  The pain/pleasure sent him reeling.   
   
            “Shh, baby, I got you.”  Tongue laving the raised teeth marks left behind while his fingers pressed against the tight pucker at Jensen’s center.  Gently he laid them back down, licking his way to the already tight nipples.  His tongue swirled around the areola and he sucked the taunt pebble into his mouth making his Jensen, Yes His, writhe beneath him.  Not wanting it to feel left out he lavishes the same attention on the other nipple, drinking in every incoherent whimper and moan that escaped Jen’s lips.  He let his hands and lips trail across the tight stomach and lightly caresses coarse hair before taking in the sight of the weeping cock.  “God Jen, you’re so beautiful.”  He gathered precome on the tip of his tongue savoring the bitter taste.  He licked the head before taking it in his mouth, the cries above him growing louder as he took it deep.  He swirled his tongue with every down stroke and hollowed his cheeks with the upstroke. Pulling off he sucked his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up before returning his lips to the cock.  He shifted so one arm was under Jensen, lifting him slightly off the bed and pressed a moist finger into his tight hole.  
   
            “OH GOD!  Oh my, oh ahh,” Jensen babbled senselessly.   
   
            Jared smiled around his mouthful and pressed a second finger in, pushing them deep, searching for that special spot.  And he found it.  
   
            “Hurg!  AAHH!”  With that scream Jared’s mouth was filled with Jensen’s seed, greedily he swallowed it all sucking him through the aftershocks.  Leaning back he pulled out his throbbing cock and with only a couple of pulls came all over the spent body beneath him.  With a wicked smile he headed back down to lick Jen clean.  Once he made sure he was thoroughly clean, he climbed up the bed, arms curling possessively around the sated man.  
   
            “I love you,” he whispered when Jensen’s eyes closed in sleep.  Laying his head on Jen’s chest, he let the sound of his breathing lull him to sleep.   
   
            He woke with a start, feeling fingers carding through his hair.  What!?  Oh god, last night!  What am I gonna, how can I explain, oh god.  Maybe if I pretend I’m still-. The fingers stopped.  
   
            “Good morning, Jay.”  Icy tone first thing in the morning, not good.  
   
            “Uhm, I can explain?”  He raised his head and fearfully looked at his friend.  “Please don’t hit me.”  
   
            “Give me one good reason not to.”  Jensen stared down at him with a steely expression.  “I was fucked up and you fucked me!  You fucking took advantage Jay.  How could you?”  He shoved Jared off the bed.  
   
            “I didn’t fuck you!  I swear.  I wouldn’t do that to you.”  He scrambled up, grabbing Jen’s hands, “I swear to you man, I couldn’t fuck you.  I’m sorry for what I did, but I didn’t take it that far.”  
   
            Jerking his hands away, “Okay, you didn’t fuck me, whatever.  But why did you ‘take it that far’ man.  Why didn’t you just lock me in a room to sleep it off?”  
   
            Jared curled into himself, head buried, hugging his knees to his chest.  “Because I’m not that strong.”  
   
            “Huh?”  
   
            “I wasn’t strong enough.  You were begging me to touch you, fuck you and it was all I could do not to make love to you.”  He whispered raising his tear streaked face to look into Jensen’s startled eyes.  “I love you and I know you don’t feel that way, but I couldn’t, I, I just, I couldn’t.  I’m so sorry.”  He bolted for the door unable to stand Jensen’s shocked stare.  
   
            He got as far as the steps when a still naked Jensen slammed into him and pinned him.  
   
            “No, let me go!  I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  He cried covering his head, expecting to be hit.  
   
            “Jared calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
   
            Startled, “You’re not?”  He cautiously lowered his arms.  
   
            Jensen threw back his head laughing, “God, you look like a frightened rabbit right now.”  
   
            Okay that stung.  “Well how else should I look?  I basically raped the straight man I love last night, confessed said love to the aforementioned man, and when I tried to run he tackles me to the ground.  In the world I live in that means an ass beating is coming.”  
   
            “Raped?  You think you raped me?”  Tears welled up in Jensen’s eyes.  “Baby, you couldn’t rape someone if you had to.”  
   
            “Okay, I’m confused.  What would you call what happened?  You were fucked up and as you said I took advantage, that’s rape.”  He ducked his head in shame.  
   
            Jensen jerked Jared’s head up and kissed him, licking his mouth open, and not letting up until oxygen became an issue.  
   
            “What?  Huh?  What, what the hell?”  Jared was too shocked to form coherent sentences.  
   
            “I might have been fucked up, but you didn’t rape me.  I never, ever want to hear you say that again.  Do you understand?”  He shook Jared’s shoulders for emphasis.  “I have a confession for you.  I meant it last night when I told you I loved you.”  
   
            “But-“  
   
            “Shh, let me finish.  I love you.  I have for a long time; I was just too scared to tell you.  I didn’t want to mess up our friendship.  I thought you were straight, hell you’ve got Sandy.”  He smiled down at the flabbergasted young man.  “You care to explain Sandy?”  
   
            Jared grinned sheepishly, “Total fag-hag.”   
   
            “Good.  Now can we get back to bed and you get that big dick inside me where it belongs?”  
   
            “God, yes.”  
   
            “God, yes.”


End file.
